


Nadie te preguntó

by Lyfjaberg



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sasuke se declara de una manera peculiar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyfjaberg/pseuds/Lyfjaberg
Summary: Algunas veces simplemente explotamos.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 13





	Nadie te preguntó

**Author's Note:**

> Siéntanse libres de comentar. Esto es un AU.

Él no sabe por qué está en ese lugar. En primera instancia, ni siquiera es capaz de comprender por qué su grupo está compuesto por tales individuos. Bien, no es que fueran _realmente molestos_ —tal vez Sakura es la excepción. Su pensamiento no debe disponerse para una mala interpretación, ella es bastante bonita, pero en igual medida es fastidiosa—. En realidad, disfrutaba pasar tiempo con ellos a pesar de que estuviera la mayor parte del tiempo callado atento a la conversación entablada por sus compañeros mientras observaba su entorno—si es que eso puede llamarse conversación, porque Naruto solo establecía un monólogo ya que Sakura estaba demasiado ocupada en querer llamar su atención. Él se la daría, pero _no es su tipo. Los ojos verdes no son su tipo._ Tampoco el cabello rosa pastel de la muchacha—. Naruto es algo totalmente diferente.

Es molesto, ruidoso —se recordó que Sakura también es ruidosa en lo que a él le concierne, pero es desagradable. Naruto es agradable—. Exuberantemente tonto e hiperactivo. Y, al igual que Sakura, deseaba llamar su atención a toda costa sin importarle que su argumento fuera plano, incoherente. Sasuke desconocía si detrás de esa sonrisa boba y extravagante comportamiento del rubio había motivos de atracción como en la única mujer del trío. Los tres son jóvenes, pero Sasuke tiene una especie de preferencia por el molesto crío de ojos azules.

_Azul._

A Sasuke le gustaba el color azul.

La Universidad solía ser algo pesado, molesto. No comprendía cómo Itachi pudo haber terminado sin ningún contratiempo su carrera. Él, en cambio, debe _tolerar_ a dos sujetos que son sus _amigos_ ¡Y ni siquiera están en la misma carrea! ¡Mucho menos en la misma facultad! ¿Sakura? Medicina. ¿Naruto? Psicología ¿Él? Derecho. Su vida era una maldita partitura compuesta por un niño de cinco años que, claramente, no era ningún adepto musical.

Pensar en música le provocó recordar una canción extrañamente pegajosa.

_“Y de pronto llegó él y me dijo:_

_Que el mundo se está acabando_

_Que el eje se está inclinando_

_Que su madre ya no lo quiere_

_Que comer afuera prefiere_

_Lo que piensa de este gobierno_

_Sus ideas sobre el infierno_

_El deporte ya no es honesto_

_Lo que piensa de mí, de esto”_

Observó a Naruto que movía los labios en una constante verborrea. Sonrío suavemente. Nadie lo vio, sus manos ocultaban su sonrisa. Rubio idiota de bonito rostro.

_“Y de pronto llegó ella y me dijo:_

_Aquí son todos iguales_

_Que para ella no hay rivales_

_Que el amor es otra cosa_

_Que la grasa, las adiposas_

_En política hay más_

_Ella me lo va a explicar_

_Que el yoga, el pilates_

_Por qué no, no al chocolate”_

El Uchiha miró rápidamente a la muchacha. Si tan sólo hiciera menos obvia su obsesión para con él, todo estaría bien. No desconocía que Sakura era una buena amiga, aunque tal vez eso estaba justificado por lo que sentía hacia él. Su mirada se posó nuevamente en Naruto mientras intentaba ignorar la afinada voz de Haruno.

_“Y yo te miro y pienso_

_Te digo lo que siento, lo que siento:”_

—Sakura —Sasuke le llamó con una extraña suavidad. Sakura había despotricado tantas cosas que _no le interesaban y Naruto era demasiado bueno como mandarla a callar_. Ella le miró expectante, con un poco de ilusión. Bien, tal vez sería un hijo de puta, pero…— Nadie te preguntó. Me gusta Naruto.

Y luego simplemente se fue.

En algún punto debía ser sincero, ¿no?


End file.
